fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Big Fairy Share Scare/@comment-29742316-20161223161225
I loathe and hate this episode with a lot of hate filled passion. This is the episode that started the show to go entierly bad, and why this episode sucks, and same with season 10. 1. I have no favorite episodes of season ten at all. Because all of the episodes and majority of them are just terrible episodes, with cringeworthy plots, episodes nothing but Chloe sharing Timmy's fairies, and Timmy being tortured the entire episode. 2. The jokes suck hard. They're not funny and they're just so impressingly stupid. Some were the same joke repeated again and again (like in some older seasons) or they're featuring out the worst jokes ever heard of. 3. The other reason why I hate this episode and all of season ten is Chloe Charmichael! I hate Chloe Charmichael. This character is a horrible character because she is just one of my worst characters besides Eric Cartman (Season 9 - present of South Park). Everything she does is make things worse. Chloe is a Mary Sue and an abysmal character. I have had no respect for Butch Hartman after he introduced this character to the table. May Mary Sue, Chloe is just a horrible choice. Please remove this character! 4. I hate the new theme song. It ruined all majority of my childhood. Sharing fairies with another person is fun? It's not fun, and it's not OK! 5. The show's charm is all gone for good, and it's not ever going to come back, not even when this season began, and not even when this episode started the show to what to do now? Lose viewers? Lose fame? Lose popular culture? Lose respect for Nickelodeon? Have the show wish to be cancelled for life? Lose everything good they got? It's really possible. Ever since season ten, it got bad! Even when T.U.F.F. Puppy was cancelled, everything for The Fairly OddParents has gone downhill. This is a really big middle finger to Nickelodeon. 6. The 15th anniversary of the show is a really big failure. 7. The show doesn't even care about Da Rules anymore. The Da Rules book changed when Timmy is forced to share fairies with Timmy. 8. The episode was a rip off of Imagination Gary, which failed to be like Imagination Gary. 9. No Poof, no Fairy World, and no Sparky. Also, Sparky is not coming back because of the hate the character has receieved, even when the show was on hiatus or was cancelled in 2015. But maybe it was on hiatus. and 10. Characters like Trixie Tang, Francis, Chester, A.J, Mark Chang, Vicky, and other characters barely even appear or speak in the show anymore. Which is just depressing. Overall rating: 0/10. This is way worse than It's a Wishful Life. I stopped watching the Fairly Odd Parents for a whole 2016 this year, and I think the show was not good anymore as it used to be in seasons 1 to 8 (2001-2012), season nine was decent and OK (2013 - 2015), even though it started a decline, and season 10 (2016-present; nowadays), it is how the show became awful. I lost half my sense of humor since this episode, and lost all of it ever since "The Dog Show" from SuperMarioLogan, which I am not happy this video got more fans than haters. Even if it was stupid and really disgraceful.